


Kiss and Tell

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dogged by the paparazzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Just penning down a short little fic to battle writer's block here.
> 
> Written for a prompt on LJ: Kiss and Tell

  
Harry had been hoping to make a discreet exit. Normally, he would have Disapparated as soon as the match ended, but what with the season starting and Appleby vs Puddlemere being the most hyped match of the season, the stadium had seen fit to disable the Wards for security reasons.  
  
It was a right pain in the arse.  
  
Indulging fans was one thing, but the paparazzi was where Harry drew the line. So here he was, creeping out of the service entrance like a thief and hoping against all hope that he’d give those vultures the slip this time.  
  
“There he is!”  
  
“Over there!”  
  
“Mr Potter, a moment!”  
  
Damn it.  
  
Harry sighed and quickened his footsteps, stoically refusing to make eye contact with the swarm of reporters on his heels. A camera flash went off, momentarily blinding him. Harry growled under his breath and quickened his pace.  
  
“Mr Potter, what are your thoughts on today’s match?” a woman shrieked in his ear.  
  
“Puddlemere has always been our strongest competitor,” Harry replied tonelessly. “We’re thrilled to be moving ahead to the semi-finals.”  
  
“Do you have any response to the rumours that you’ve been using Potions to enhance your performance?”  
  
Harry gave her a withering glare before hoisting his Firebolt on his shoulder and walking away.  
  
“What about the rumours about your dating life?” an ambitious young man bellowed from the left. “Is it true that you’re seeing someone?”  
  
Harry’s eye was starting to twitch. “No comment,” he replied evenly.  
  
“Our sources report that you dedicated today’s victory to your lover! How do you explain that?”  
  
“I wasn’t aware I owed you an explanation,” Harry snapped. Great, they were riling him up. That was just what they wanted.   
  
“But Mr Potter, the public wants to know…”  
  
Did he look like he gave two fucks what the public wanted?   
  
“Any questions you have about the match can be directed to our Team Captain, Oliver Wood. As for my personal life, I don’t kiss and tell,” Harry replied firmly. “Now, if that’s all, good night.”  
  
“But Mr Potter!”  
  
“Wait!”  
  
“Quick! Get a picture before he…”  
  
Harry didn’t wait for them to get their bearings. As soon as he was in the clear, he mounted his Firebolt and took to the sky, heading home without a second glance.  
  


* * *

Draco’s gasp of surprise melted into a soft laugh as Harry pinned him to the wall. He threw his head back and raked his hands through Harry’s hair, letting his boyfriend attack his neck with lips and teeth and tongue.  
  
“Paparazzi again?” he asked, emitting a pleased sigh when Harry bit gently at his collarbone.  
  
Large, warm hands dug into his hips, no doubt leaving a series of bruises. Draco didn’t mind. Harry was always like this when he felt threatened. Nothing riled him up more than the thought of outsiders intruding into his safe spaces, into his life and his home.  
  
“Bastards,” Harry growled into his neck. His grip tightened and he hoisted Draco up, holding him aloft against the wall. “If I let them, they’ll take everything I have.”  
  
Draco met his ferocity with gentleness, favouring Harry with a soft kiss and moving to wrap his legs around his waist. “Not everything,” he murmured soothingly.  
  
Harry still looked hunted when he met Draco’s eyes, but his breathing was easing and his hold was gentler now. He leaned in for another kiss, soft but still possessive.  
  
“You’re mine,” Harry whispered against his lips. “Just mine. I’m not going to share you with the world, with _them._ I _can't.”_  
  
“I would never ask you to,” Draco replied, without a moment’s hesitation. “But you should know, even if they were breaking the doors down right now, even if everyone in the world knew…I’d still be yours. Only yours.”  
  
And there it was. Harry’s irritation melted away at his frank declaration, and a soft, relieved smile played at his lips. He kissed Draco again and pulled him into his arms, holding him close. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” he wondered out loud.  
  
As if he had to ask. Draco shook his head fondly and took Harry’s hand, leading him to the bedroom.  
  
“Come on,” he murmured softly. “Let me take you home.”  
  
Harry followed him with a smile, and Draco made sure to shut the door behind him.


End file.
